The Path to 2409
The Path to 2409 is a series of web pages on the Star Trek Online website. Each page details the events of one year from 2379 leading up to 2409, the setting of the video game Star Trek Online. The timeline begins describing many events inspired by Pocket Books Star Trek novels, however the chronological placements are often adjusted and details have been changed. The timeline does not incorporate events from the most recent entries into the prose continuity, such as the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy and related publications, it does however appear to incorporate ideas from the Star Trek: Countdown comic series. As the timeline has progressed away from the era any novels are set in more original ideas have been added, with the story eventually leading up to a state of war between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire at the time the game will be set. According to a post by the production team on the Star Trek Online official forum, the Path to 2409 is on indefinite hold pending the completion of main work on and release of the game itself. It is currently unknown whether it will be resumed at all. Summary 2379-2380 Romulan space is in political disarray with factions led by Donatra and Tal'Aura at odds and the Remans demanding increased freedoms and rights. In Federation space the is repaired and relaunched on its mission of exploration, while half the crew is reassigned in the months long refit, including those who now serve on the . The Female Changeling is put on trial and detained at the maximum security facility on Ananke Alpha for her crimes in the Dominion War. And Ro Laren is also tried for defecting to the Maquis a decade earlier and is sent for rehabilitation on Earth. On Cardassia Keiko O'Brien leads an agricultural project in Andak, which is opposed by xenophobic groups such as the True Way and Gul Macet's conservative bloc but supported by the likes of Elim Garak. Memory Alpha predicts that without more similar projects the Cardassian Union could fall in three years. 2381 In Romulan space Tal'aura struggles to maintain control of the Empire. Reman ships continually skirmish with Romulan forces leading to forces under the command of Tomalak forming a blockade. With the Empire's military might subsequently stretched thin Donatra rallies military forces loyal to her to conquer several agricultural worlds and form a new break-away state, the Imperial Romulan State, in opposition to the Star Empire under the leadership of Tal'aura. Elsewhere, Bajor leads a coalition of worlds demanding Cardassians officials stand trail for war crimes in the occupation of Bajor and Dominion War. With an increase in Borg activity it is feared a new Borg Queen might have been created and Jean-Luc Picard is appointed to lead the defence against any new attack. He calls on Seven of Nine to research technology brought back by the to give the Federation an advantage. Starfleet also continues its efforts in exploration though, with the launch of the , a member of a new class of starship designed for research and exploration. 2382 Tensions continue to rise between the Romulan Star Empire and Imperial State. Tal'aura reluctantly accepts Federation aid after Donatra's control over key agricultural worlds stretches the Star Empire's resources. Meanwhile Tal'aura reforms the Romulan political system to give her direct control over the make-up of the senate, irritating traditional Romulan noble families who lose some of their previous status. The Romulan situation also spurs Spock and the unificationists to take the opportunity to assert their power and push for representation in the new senate and recognition and support of the movement by the Federation. While at the edges of Romulan space the Klingons take advantage of the weakened state and reclaim a number of disputed worlds, including Khitomer. In the Federation Admiral Owen Paris of Starfleet Research and Development orders The Doctor's mobile emitter be taken for study, a decision which is contested by The Doctor. And in the vicinity of Bajor tensions rise when several hundred Cardassians Bajor hoped to pursue for war crimes vanish, prompting Bajor to accuse Cardassian of putting them into hiding. Finally, Ro Laren completes her time in Federation custody and returns to Bajor where she assumes the role of chief of security on Deep Space 9. 2383 2383 see the state of Romulan space continue to crumble as the Star Empire and Imperial State persist in fighting among themselves. Next door relations between the Federation and Klingon Empire also suffer as both sides react badly to the consequences of the Klingons taking control of Khitomer. Meanwhile in the Cardassian Union the unearthing of new Hebitian findings spurs the Oralians into more public displays of their faith. Back in the Federation, members of the Soong Foundation begin work on producing new mobile holographic emitters while the Federation's lawyers continue to debate the rights of The Doctor to retain the use of his own. 2384 As Romulan space continues on the path to civil war Tal'aura replaces Tomalak with Sela as her proconsul following a defeat by the Imperial Romulan State. With the Star Empire unable to support itself Tal'aura relucantly agrees to open negotiations between the two Romulans states, but is assassinated shortly after. Outside of Romulan space the Klingons close down diplomatic relations with the Gorn following an attack (apparently unsanctioned) by a Gorn ship on the . In the Federation there is celebration as Bajor re-starts on a fast-track admission to the Federation. B-4 is transferred to the custody of the Soong Foundation who hope to restore him to full functionality. And on Koralis III, Odo, now serving as the Great Link's ambassador to the solids, meets with Laas to invite him back to the Great Link. Laas refuses, wishing to continue his search for changelings in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant. 2385 In part of a Starfleet reassessment of resources the Enterprise is reassigned to exploration missions and undergoes an extensive refit. At the bequest of the Federation President Captain Picard resigns from Starfleet to take up an ambassadorial position on . Doctor Crusher accepts command of the . Geordi La Forge works with the Soong Foundation to unlock the "Data matrix" in B-4, allowing Data to be restored by asserting his persona over B-4's. Worf leaves Starfleet again to make use of his diplomatic skills once more on Qo'noS in light of the increasing tensions between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Elsewhere in Starfleet, much to the dismay of Annika Hansen, Starfleet Command decides to dismantle its Borg Task Force, believing the Borg threat to be minimal following the blow dealt to them by the USS Voyager on her way home. In Romulan space years of near civil war are brought to an uneasy end with an agreement that folds the worlds of the recently founded Imperial Romulan State back into the Romulan Star Empire. Senator Chulan is chosen as the new Praetor but much of the power in the Empire sits with Donatra who maintains control of the military and extends a hand of friendship to the Remans, offering them full citizenship and representation in the senate. While both sides accept the new peace many Romulans continue to treat the Remans as second class citizens. In this year, Seven of Nine gave an interview. The topics of this discussion ranged from her still present implants to the fact the Borg were still a threat which had not been encountered since the 's return. Interview with Annika Hansen In this year an interview was conducted with Annika Hansen. Hansen conveyed her general disdain at Starfleet policy towards the Borg, citing the dismantling of the Borg Task Force as her reason for resigning from Starfleet service and moving to the Daystrom Institute to try and further development of Borg defences. 2386 In the Romulan Star Empire an investigation by the Romulan Mining Guild concludes that the continued over-taxation of Remus could result in a Praxis-like end to the planet and suggest Romulan mining effects spread to further reaches of the Empire. This suggestion puts the Guild at odds with the Remans, with vessels of both sides occasionally clashing for control of more distant mining worlds. The Remans also continue to fight for greater rights, requesting a continent to live on Romulus. That request is rejected, and instead the Remans are offered the planet Crateris, the site of a failed Romulan colony, but a vast improvement over Remus. Meanwhile Rehaek of the Tal Shiar concludes his investigation into the assassination of Tal'aura, finding she was killed by a coalition of noble houses who had been enraged by her reformation of the Senate. This report sparks a feud between Rehaek and Sela, eventually leading to attack on Rehaek's home, killing him and his family. Sela is sentenced to death, but Donatra steps in to arrange for Sela to be exiled rather than killed. Later in the year Admiral Taris takes her ship to Levaeri V to investigate claims that the "Sword of the Raptor Star", a reversed artifact from the time of the Sundering, had been discovered. Outside of Romulan space relations between the Klingons and Gorn continue to degrade. Following the death of the Gorn King his successor, Slathis, acts to reinforce the borders with the Klingon Empire, resulting in an escalation of forces on both sides of the border, and eventually a successful attack by the Klingons on Gila IV. Away from the field of battle Worf marries his new partner Grilka, with many of his old Starfleet comrades in attendance. In Starfleet, the refit of the USS Enterprise is completed, with command awarded to Data, and Starfleet introduces a new uniform design. Meanwhile on Ferenginar protests rage for two days after Rom introduces free schooling using tax revenues. The protests are brought to an end when Rom introduces a scheme requiring a permit to protest, using the funding from said permits to fund the new education system. In neighbouring Cardassian space a new agreement is reached between the Union and the Federation to disband Cardassia's military, instead allowing Starfleet to maintain security and concentrate resources in rebuilding Cardassia. The new agreement prompts the Bajoran coalition to drop its call to charge Cardassians for war crimes in recent conflicts. Finally, on behalf of the Founders, Odo meets with Lamat'Ukan, the leader of the Jem'Hadar in the Alpha Quadrant, to request they return to the Gamma Quadrant. Lamat'Ukan rejects Odo as a false god, and refuses to return with him. Account of the attack on Gila IV In this year an interview was conducted with former Starfleet officer David Steiner following the attack on Gila IV. Steinier had retired from Starfleet following the Dominion War and made a new life a freighter pilot. With the recent increased tensions between the Gorn and Klingons the Gorn had been stockpiling materials and equipment in prepartion for war, and Steiner had travelled to Gila to sell them some verterium cortenide. There he found himself stuck in the middle of a war zone when the Klingons launched their attack. Steiner deferred to his Starfleet training and volunteered to help with evacuation. After his third run his ship was shot down, crash-landing in the desert. With few supplies left he and the evacuees were forced to walk to the nearest, by then Klingon-occupied settlement. There the Gorn were held in custody while Steiner, as a Federation citizen, was free to leave. 2387 On Stardate 64163.8 Hassan the Undying assassinates top Orion Syndicate boss Raimus. Raimus's death allows Hassan's employer, Melani D'ian, to take over Raimus's Syndicate operations. Starfleet Intelligence estimates that Melani D'ian subsequently controls more than thirty percent of the Syndicate's operations, which might provoke other Syndicate bosses to act against her before she expands her powerbase further. D'ian is also notably the first Orion in twenty years to gain a top spot in the Syndicate's leadership, leading to speculation that the Orions may be returning as an interstellar power. On Ferenginar, Grand Nagus Rom presents a bill to the Economic Congress of Ferengi Advisers that would formally ally the Ferengi with the Federation. The bill fails to pass due to bribes being paid to vote against it. Starfleet sends a fleet to Cardassia to assist the Cardassians in the dismantling of their military and establish Starfleet's role as Cardassia's protectors. The new arrangement is soon tested when Alpha Jem’Hadar take control of Devos II and established a ketracel-white production facility. Starfleet sends the Stargazer-A to Devos but chooses not to act against the Jem'Hadar so long as they make no further aggressive moves. On Stardate 64317.6, Klingon long range sensors pick up a small Romulan fleet led by Sela passing the Beta Stromgrem supernova remnant out into unexplored space. On Stardate 64333.4, a Romulan Mining Guild ship observes massive fluctuations in the Hobus star. Days later, Ambassador Spock appears before the Romulan Senate to warn them about the dangers of the star and its impending supernova. He asks the Senate to work with the Vulcans to find a solution to stop what he believes could be the start of a chain reaction leading to the destruction of Romulus when the star goes nova. The Senate refuses his proposal. After the Senate session Colonel Xiomek invites Donatra to visit the Reman colony on Crateris. After meetings at the colony, in which they discuss rogue elements in the empire, Donatra and Xiomek return to Romulus, but report unusual stellar activity, and a disturbance equivalent to a force seven ion storm en route. Contact with the Valdore is lost. Romulus dispatches four warbirds to search for the Valdore. Meanwhile Spock returns to Vulcan, where he meets with Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard. The two appeal to the Vulcan Science Academy to assist the Romulans with the Hobus crisis, but the Vulcans refuse to help. The two former Starfleet officers decide to take things into their own hands and ask Geordi La Forge to bring the recently launched experimental starship Jellyfish to Vulcan so that Spock can use it to deliver red matter to the Hobus star to create a black hole to negate its effects. On Romulus the Senate finally authorizes an evacuation order, and ships are recalled to help ferry Romulus residents off-world. The military estimates it will take six weeks to evacuate the planet, and a mere twenty-seven hours later, the Hobus star goes supernova. The resulting chain reaction destroys Romulus and Remus and billions of Romulans are killed. Starfleet immediately orders all available ships to cross the Neutral Zone and assist the Romulans. Several of these ships are attacked by Nero, in command of a heavily modified mining vessel, the Narada. Additional cruisers are subsequently diverted to escort relief vessels in Romulan space. After Nero expands his attacks to Klingon ships, Chancellor Martok orders a fleet to enter Romulan space. He appoints his friend Worf as one of the mission's commanders, making him a General for the mission. On Stardate 64471.6 the USS Enterprise-E observes the Hobus supernova being contained by a limited singularity, ending the threat to the quadrant. Starfleet believes that both the Jellyfish and the Narada were also lost to the singularity. Interview with Suran In this year an interview was conducted with Suran, former commander of the warbird and now a farmer on Talvath, which following the Hobus incident petitioned for Federation protection. Suran talked to the interviewer about his former associate Donatra, and those related to her; the former Praetor Tal'Aura, and how the death of Braeg fired a passion in Donatra that probably resulted in her rise to Empress. Even though Donatra is missing and presumed dead due to the effects of the Hobus supernova Suran believes she lives on. 2388 Following the destruction of Romulus the Star Empire is in disarray, the Senate destroyed and Donatra missing. The leadership council of Rator III declares itself the new Senate, and Rator II the new capital, but is quickly challenged by similar claims from the leaders of Achenar Prime and Abraxas V. One possible leader for the people, Admiral Taris, decides to concentrate her efforts on evaluating what remains of the Romulan military, recalling all Romulan ships to Romulan space. While the Romulan politicians fight among themselves the Federation does its best to supply aid to refugees and survivors, but finds itself faced with variable responses from Romulan colony worlds; with some welcoming the aid while others only suspect the Federation of trickery or warfare. The Federation finds the balance particularly hard to keep in respect to the worlds vying for power over the Empire, treading carefully so not to give any preferential treatment. The Federation's allies also assist in the relief effort, even Cardassia, which is still struggling with its own rebuilding. The Klingons however refuse, with Martok declaring: "The Klingons will offer no treaty, no aid, and no hand that is not holding a blade". Within the Empire there are accusations the fleet led by Worf to try and stop Nero may have been sabotaged by Worf, working for the Federation, to try and weaken the Empire. Martok rejects the claims and issues a standing challenge to anyone who dares insult the honor of a member of the House of Martok. Relations between the Klingons and Federation do however remain tense, at their weakest since the Klingons withdrew from the Khitomer Accords in 2372. In contrast relations between the Klingons and Orions strengthen as the two races consider a treaty; a delegation of Orions led by Melani D'ian open talks with the Klingons and the Breen seeking assistance, having noted their homeworld in the Rigel system has suffered severe natural resource depletion and the Starfleet crackdown on Syndicate operations is hindering their people. Melani offers the possibility of Orion support and access to ancient Orion knowledge and treasures, but does not commit to either side until they make offers in return. Meanwhile, on Qo'noS Worf recuperates from his injuries and fulfils his duties as Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. On Stardate 65548.43, he witnesses the birth of his second son, K'Dhan. On Stardate 65776.64, the Federation News Network reports that the Vulcan Science Academy knew of the threat of the Hobus supernova, but refused to assist the Romulans in preventing the destruction of Romulus. The news causes an immediate outcry, with the Vulcans condemned by politicians and analysts and seventeen independent planets, plus the Federation members Pacifica and Zaran II, recalling their ambassadors to Vulcan. Two days later the Federation Council votes to open an investigation into the Vulcans' refusal to help, and the implications of the Academy's work with red matter. President Bacco makes a public appeal for member worlds to remain calm and not to ostracise the Vulcans: "In this time of strife we need to remain united. Assigning blame does not heal the injured, soothe the stricken or comfort the grieving." 2389 Infighting continues among the leaders of the Romulan colony worlds. While basic needs are being met and Starfleet is delivering supplies and replicators to every world that will accept their help, the Romulans lack a stable government and the chain of command of the military is chaotic. Throughout the course of 2389, five Romulans try to seize the emperor's throne, more than two dozen people declare themselves praetor, and at least a dozen more claim the role of supreme commander of the Romulan fleet. Most of these erstwhile leaders fall prey to quick assassinations. A fortunate few are simply ignored. Federation analysts agree that the Romulan empire will remain in turmoil until there is a leader who is able to command the allegiance of the majority of the colony worlds. Federation diplomatic teams attempt to organize a conference where representatives from each of the colony worlds can take the first steps to establishing a new government and choosing leaders, but the Romulans cannot even agree on where the meeting should be held and the plan collapses. The Klingon Empire takes advantage of the confusion with lightning strikes into Romulan space. The empire takes control of the Tranome Sar and Nequencia systems in a matter of days, and is poised to strike deeper into Romulan territory. The Klingons temporarily halt their advance when Starfleet sends a fleet to protect the Romulan/Klingon border, but tensions remain high and there are reports of minor skirmishes between Federation and Klingon starships. The campaign to conquer Romulan space is not the only military conflict the Klingon Empire is engaged in during 2389. Their conflict with the Gorn, which had quieted after the battle for Gila IV, erupts again when the two powers struggle for control of the Gamma Orionis system. The Gorn take the advantage when King Slathis negotiates with the Nausicaans, who agree to contribute ships and weapons to the Gorn war efforts in exchange for rights to several asteroid belts and a substantial payment. The Klingons refuse to give up the fight for Gamma Orionis, winning several battles even when outnumbered, and Starfleet Intelligence reports that there are no signs that the conflict will end anytime soon. In addition, internal strife divides the Klingon noble houses. On Stardate 66091.53, Aakan of the House of Mo'kai slays K'das, son of B'vat. The death reignites a century-long blood feud between the two houses, and B'vat throws all his efforts into hunting down every member of the House of Mo'kai. Allies of both of the noble families enter into the fight, but in the end, Aakan is the last of his house. After Aakan flees Qo'noS, he is run to ground by agents of the House of B'vat, who corner him on H'atoria on Stardate 66306.71. Two days later, B'vat defeats Aakan in ritual combat, and Chancellor Martok formally dissolves the House of Mo'kai. The Cardassians take a major step toward self-sufficiency when they vote to replace the Reconstruction Committee with democratically-elected leaders. In the weeks leading up to the election, two groups dominate the debate: a civilian coalition with Elim Garak as a prominent member, and a hardliner group calling for the Cardassians to withdraw from the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2386 and reestablish the military. Garak's coalition wins a narrow victory, and in its first act reforms the Detapa Council as a representative body. The council faces its first controversy when it votes to send six ships as a token force to assist the Federation's recovery efforts in Romulan space. Popular opinion is against the decision, and polls show that most Cardassians feel that they should reserve their resources. The Federation Council's decision to cut funding for Cardassian reconstruction by 30 percent makes aid to the Romulans even less popular, and support for the council plummets. Speaking to reporters from the shattered remains of the University of Culat, Elim Garak defended the Detapa Council's actions. "We've seen what suspicion and backroom deals have brought us," Garak said. "We know what happens when we turn our backs on the rest of the galaxy and just worry about what happens on our own street, in our own city, on our own planet. Maybe it's time to try something different." One of the first industries to be restarted in Cardassian space is mining. A former member of the military, Gul Madred, acquires the rights to several-mineral rich planetoids and begins building a large mining operation in the Septimus system. Federation President Nanietta Bacco focuses for much of 2389 on smoothing relations between Vulcan and the other worlds of the Federation. She and Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard do much to soothe the wounds caused by the revelation that the Vulcans may have known about the Hobus supernova. On Stardate 66839.72, the Federation Council announces the results into an investigation of the Hobus supernova and the Vulcan Science Academy's research into red matter manipulation. The council decides that the Vulcans may not have realized the full extent of the threat of the Hobus supernova, as the scope of the explosion was greater and more violent than any supernova previously recorded. In addition, the chain reaction of the detonation could not have been predicted, and the council recommends that the matter be subjected to further scientific study. However, the council criticizes the Vulcan Science Academy for creating red matter without consulting or informing Federation authorities. In a speech before the Federation Council, Councilor T'Los of Vulcan expresses regret if any of the actions or inactions of her people have caused harm to the Federation. She announces that all of the academy's red matter was on board the Jellyfish when it disappeared, and that the Vulcan Science Academy has pledged to do no further red matter manipulation research without the full knowledge and cooperation of the Federation Science Council. To the Romulans, she directs a single statement: "We grieve with thee." At the end of her address, T'Los says that it is only logical to change who speaks for Vulcan, as the past year has made it clear that she has been inadequate to the task. She resigns from the Federation Council and returns home. In the courts, the case of the photonic lifeform known as The Doctor makes a small advancement after years of being stalled in hearings and appeals. On Stardate 66954.79, a Federation judge rules that the lawsuit may be expanded into a class-action suit encompassing all sentient artificial lifeforms in the Federation. "This is about more than one being and a mobile emitter," says Alyssa Cogley-Shaw, a lawyer for the Soong Foundation. "This is about basic rights." Cogley-Shaw says that while the expansion of the lawsuit may mean that it will remain tangled in the courts for years to come, its ultimate resolution may mean an end to the forced servitude of more than 600 EMH Mark I holograms. And, as Starfleet re-equips more of its starships with holoprojectors to expand the usefulness of photonic "tools" such as the Emergency Command and Emergency Medical Holograms, someday those lifeforms may be considered Starfleet officers with all of the rights and privileges of their rank. 2390 Raids on civilian ships and settlements along the borders of the Klingon Empire and Gorn Hegemony rise dramatically and Starfleet identifies at least eight places near the borders where the Nausicaans are constructing bases hidden in asteroid belts or nebulae. Starfleet Command does not consider these bases to be a major threat, but the Federation Transport Union, which represents a large number of civilian freighter captains, is demanding that Starfleet increase its patrols in the border regions and offer additional protections for civilian shipping traffic. This puts Starfleet in a position of having to balance the need for defense with the Federation's deteriorating relationship with the Klingon Empire. More starships on the border will be seen as a hostile act by the hardliners on the Klingon High Council, and tensions are already high because of the ships that Starfleet is using to reinforce the Romulan border with the Klingon Empire. The debate on what to do rages for much of the year, and the few Starfleet vessels that are assigned to the region are stretched thin and struggling to deal with the swift raider attacks. By the time a starship can respond to a distress signal, it is often too late to catch the Nausicaan ships. The best-case scenario for the Federation, analysts agree, is if the Klingon and Gorn find a peaceful solution before the conflict has a chance to engulf nearby worlds. To this end, the Federation offers to mediate talks between the Gorn and the Klingons at a neutral location. Neither party is overeager to accept "human" meddling in a personal dispute and preliminary talks to hash out the details of the peace conference drag on for weeks. The process comes to an abrupt halt when Chancellor Martok announces that the Klingons will not participate unless Starfleet withdraws all of its ships from the Romulan-Klingon border. While the campaigns against the Romulans and the Gorn are both extremely popular on Qo'noS, projections by the Klingon Defense Force show that the Empire's resources are being stretched thin by a two-front war. The KDF recommends a rapid increase in ship production, eliminating some of the blocks to non-commissioned soldiers rising to the rank of officer and possibly scaling back the Romulan war in the short term, because the disorganized, displaced Romulans are not an immediate threat. Ultimately, the Klingons decide to slow their advance into Romulan space, but they continue to garrison and defend the territory gained in the 2389 campaign. The Romulan colony worlds are starting to develop a loose network of alliances and rivalries, but none of the potential Romulan leaders has been able to unify the worlds under one banner. Left to their own devices, some of the worlds are looking to find allies outside the Romulan Star Empire. On Stardate 67620.54, the Romulan colony of Talvath formally requests Federation protection and offers to open talks that could lead to Talvath applying for Federation membership. Some see this as the first step to the dissolution of the Romulan Star Empire. A bright spot for the Romulans has been Admiral Taris, who has been organizing the remaining ships into a new fleet. In areas with holes in the chains of command, Taris has been approaching each ship captain personally, and outside observers expect her to have the Romulan military fully operational within seven months. Federation analysts warn that a strong fleet could quickly overwhelm the weak leaders of the colony worlds, and that the Romulans may soon be under military control. For her part, Taris has not publically expressed an interest in governing the civilian population, and has ordered the forces under her control to concentrate on relief efforts and defense of the border regions. On Cardassia, the Detapa Council spends most of the year mustering support for a slate of reform measures designed to expand personal freedoms and promote business development. While the population enjoys its newfound liberty and the Oralian spiritual movement flourishes, many Cardassians are uncertain about this new direction for their world. The council's task is complicated by Gul Madred and his followers, who use the expansions in freedom of speech and assembly to organize rallies promoting a return to the "true" ways of the Cardassian Union. A task force made up of scientists assigned to the U.S.S. Pasteur, commanded by Captain Beverly Crusher, and the Cardassian Ministry of Science announces that it has found a possible cure for Yarmin Fel Syndrome. The compound, synthesized from a rare flower that grows in the most remote areas of Cardassia Prime, cannot be replicated. Because of the limited supply of the drug, it may be several years before the treatment has been fully tested and is ready for public use. On Earth, the Federation Supreme Court agrees to hear oral arguments from a group of holonovel publishers and programmers who are seeking to block the class-action lawsuit asking for civil rights for holograms. The group hires a retired Starfleet rear admiral, Phillipa Louvois of the Judge Advocate General's office, to lead their case, and she argues that appearing sentient does not automatically mean a hologram is sentient. Unless the holograms can be determined to be intelligent and self aware, the Acts of Cumberland and the Federation Constitution do not offer them full protection. The Soong Foundation argues that without full holoemitter technology, it cannot bring witnesses to court to speak in their own defense, and that court rules preclude remote testimony in matters such as this. The justices grant the Soong Foundation a delay. The U.S.S. Enterprise-E returns from a survey of the McAllister C-5 Nebula. Captain Data reports that the Enterprise found residual signs of multiple quantum singularities in the area of the nebula that correspond to those used by a Delta Quadrant race known as Species 8472 to cross over from fluidic space. Unfortunately, the properties of the protostellar nebula in which the singularities were found make definitive identification impossible. If these singularities were used by Species 8472, it is the first sign of them near Federation space. 2391 Raids by Nausicaan pirates continue to disrupt shipping lines on the edges of Federation space. Angry at what they perceive as a lack of response by Starfleet and the Federation government, the Federation Transport Union recommends that its members refuse any official cargos without adequate protection. This causes a crisis for the Federation government. With so many Starfleet vessels assigned to Romulan and Cardassian relief efforts, the government has been relying heavily on civilian ships for routine deliveries to Federation worlds and protectorates. But the union's action threatens everything from shipments of replicators to Alpha Centauri to emergency medical supplies destined for Rutia IV. Federation President Nan Bacco meets personally with the leaders of the transport union, but the union refuses to budge on what it says is an essential safety issue – too many ships and too many crews have been lost to Nausicaan raids. Presidential aides suggest that Starfleet vessels assigned to exploration and science missions could be rerouted to border defense, but many of those ships are in deep space and it could take them months to return. Starfleet Command reluctantly agrees to pull back from the Klingon-Romulan border and reassign those ships to patrol the shipping routes. Leaders of some of the Romulan colony worlds howl with indignation that the Federation has broken promises of protection, but those voices are silenced after a sharp rebuke from Admiral Taris. "We are Romulan. We fight our own battles. I would rather see Romulans die with pride in their hearts and swords in their hands instead of mewing for protection like scared younglings." With the Federation withdrawn from the Romulan border, Chancellor Martok agrees to honor his promise to participate in Federation-mediated peace talks with the Gorn. Representatives from the Klingons, Gorn and Nausicaans converge on Deep Space K-7 for the conference, and the Federation sends some of its most celebrated diplomats to facilitate the talks. Initial progress appears promising, but two days into the conference an explosive device hidden in a serving cart seriously injures Ambassador Zogozin of the Gorn. The Klingon, Gorn and Nausicaan delegations make plans for immediate departure, but are blocked from leaving the station by Starfleet security, which locks down the station during the hunt for Zogozin's attacker. Two days after the attack, J'dah, a Klingon with ties to extremist groups opposed to Martok's rule, is found dead. Security officers determine that J'dah was killed by a disruptor blast at close range and shoved out an airlock hours after the explosion that injured Zogozin. If J'dah's body had not snagged on a piece of the station, it may have been lost. Forensic evidence proves that J'dah was the person who planted the explosive that injured the Gorn ambassador, but his killer is not found. Journals left behind in J'dah's quarters indicate that his intended target may have been the Federation negotiation team, who all escaped unscathed. After the attack, talks between the Klingons and Gorn break down. The Klingons push their advance into Gorn territory, and the Gorn, mindful of the need to protect their homeworld, move ships away from their outlying territories. King Slathis approaches the Letheans for additional assistance, but most outside analysts believe that the Gorn do not have the spare resources to hire Lethean mercenaries and still pay the prices commanded by the Nausicaans for their support. With the withdrawal of Federation ships from the Klingon-Romulan border, hardliners on the Klingon High Council push for a resumption of the stalled Romulan campaign. Martok and his followers urge caution, preferring to concentrate on the Gorn war and building up the Klingon Defense Force to pre-Dominion War levels. Rebuffed by Martok, Councilor J'mpok gathers ship commanders loyal to his house and the houses of his allies and invades the Zeta Pictoris system. They clash with a Romulan fleet commanded by Admiral Taris, and the Romulans force the Klingons to retreat. Survivors of the battle report the appearance of highly advanced starships on the Romulan side, but their existence cannot be confirmed. Martok orders Klingon Intelligence to look into the reports in more detail, and the choS battle group is dispatched to investigate. Federation political analysts say that while the Klingon hardliner's campaign in the Zeta Pictoris system was a failure, J'mpok's point was made: If Martok is unwilling to lead the Klingons into battle there are others who will do so. The High Council begins to divide between those who are loyal to Martok and those who would prefer new leadership. Taris' victory in the Zeta Pictoris system rallies the Romulans, who have been desperately seeking a sign of their former glory. Rator III is the first to proclaim Taris as the leader of the Romulan Star Empire, quickly followed by Achenar Prime and more than a dozen other worlds. In an address broadcast throughout the empire, Taris says "I am a military commander, and I would prefer to remain so. The seas of politics are rife with submerged hazards and hidden perils, and a wise person does well to avoid them. But my Empire calls and I cannot resist her plea." Taris calls on the leaders of the colony worlds to meet at Rator III to select representatives for a new Romulan Senate and make plans to organize a government and build a new capitol. A Federation operative inserted into the fleet that departed Romulan space with Sela in 2386 has reported that Sela and her followers have landed on Makar, an M-class planet in the Beta Quadrant with abundant supplies of decalithium and heavy metals. A humanoid race with technology equivalent to Earth's Iron Age inhabited two of Makar's temperate southern continents, but Sela sees the population as an additional natural resource, and within weeks her forces have hundreds of Makarans working in the mines. The operative also reports that Sela's ship picked up a signal that was similar to the artificial quantum singularities that the Romulans use to power their warp drives, as well as signs of a massive gravitational field. Sela has dispatched two ships to investigate these anomalies. The Cardassian Detapa Council scores a major victory when it concludes negotiations with Ferengi Grand Nagus Rom for assistance in rebuilding their industrial complexes. Rom will provide the funding to rebuild factories, design houses and replication facilities, as well as returning several valuable jevonite artifacts sacred to followers of the Oralians to the Cardassian Ministry of Culture. In return, Rom receives exclusive trade agreements for Cardassian trade goods once the factories reopen. While Rom is mocked by many Ferengi for his lack of lobes when it comes to business, if the deal succeeds it could be one of the most lucrative arrangements in recent memory. On Earth, the Federation Supreme Court rules in favor of Phillipa Louvois and the holonovel publishers and programmers she represents, saying that the Acts of Cumberland would not apply to non-sentient holographic or artificial lifeforms. They return the Soong Foundation's class action suit to a lower court to determine what defines sentience in a legal sense. Not content with pursing its agenda in the courts, the Soong Foundation launches a campaign to lobby Federation worlds to add rights for artificial life forms to the Federation Constitution. Responding to the possibility of Species 8472 appearing in Federation space, Starfleet Command assigns a task force to investigate any possible appearances of the race. A skilled team of scientists, diplomats and security experts will be looking into any signs that the species is in the Alpha Quadrant and formulating possible plans of action. As a start to their research, the team is conducting extensive interviews of the crew of the Enterprise-E, which found the anomalies in the McAllister C-5 Nebula, and former crew members of Voyager, which is the only Starfleet ship known to have definitive contact with the mysterious aliens. And, citing the success of the extremely diverse crews of the U.S.S. Titan and her sister ships, Starfleet assigns a committee to consider expanding the admission standards at Starfleet Academy to provide more opportunities for races that are formally allied with the Federation but are not full member worlds. "Not everyone knows a Starfleet captain and can get a personal recommendation," said spokesperson Marie Durant. "That doesn’t mean they wouldn't be fine officers." 2392 News of the race for Federation President dominates news nets for much of the year. President Nan Bacco declines to run again, stating that while she didn't feel right leaving office during the Romulan crisis, "I've been here too long. We need new blood and new ideas." The popular Bacco doesn't endorse a successor, throwing the field open to dozens of potential candidates. Jaed Maz of Trill is frequently mentioned by political commentators, as are Federation Councilors Soron of Vulcan and Kevin Steiner of Terra Nova. Candidates from Bajor, Andoria and Sauria are seen as outside choices. However, Soron and Charivretha zh'Thane of Andoria never become formal candidates and Steiner abandons his campaign two months before the election after his ties to the Orion Syndicate are exposed by the Federation News Service. The remaining hopefuls engage in a fierce campaign in which top issues are aid to the Cardassians and Romulans, the increasing conflicts with the Klingon Empire and whether Starfleet should be expanded to respond to the increasing threats to Federation citizens. Ultimately, Aennik Okeg of Sauria is elected in a close vote over Jaed Maz, with Bajoran Shad Ona in third place. Okeg, the first Saurian ever to hold the Federation presidency, begins his term by offering Maz and Shad places in his cabinet in an effort to promote unity among supporters of his competitors. Okeg's first state trip takes him to Cestus III, where the Klingon Empire has agreed to a new round of Federation-moderated talks aimed at ending their war with the Gorn. While the Federation diplomatic team, led by Alexander Roshenko, hopes that a successful cease fire agreement will open the door to expand the summit to deal with Klingon-Federation trade and defense agreements that are set to expire in 2394, it quickly becomes obvious that neither the Klingons nor the Gorn are willing to budge on their demands. Three weeks into the talks, representatives for the Klingons and Gorn are still haggling over the official agenda for negotiations, and even a personal appeal to Chancellor Martok by Federation Ambassador Worf has failed to speed up the process. The Federation Council meets in emergency session to debate of possible incentives the Federation could offer the Gorn and Klingons, but all peace efforts collapse on Stardate 69259.56 when a Gorn and Nausicaan fleet attacks the Klingon world of Ogat. Fighting rages around Ogat for more than two weeks before Klingon Defense Forces push the Gorn and Nausicaans out of the system. The Klingons denounce the attack as dishonorable and Martok formally pulls the Empire out of all peace negotiations. Klingon and Gorn ships now attack one another on sight, and when the U.S.S. Montana tries to intervene in one skirmish it is heavily damaged by Klingon disruptor fire. Hardliners on the Klingon High Council, led by J'mpok, demand even more aggressive action against the Gorn, calling for an invasion into the Gorn Hegemony. When Martok councils caution, preferring to keep the Gorn out of Klingon space until a new fleet of warships can be launched, J'mpok denounces him as a "weak old man, hiding in his bed instead of meeting all challengers on the field of battle." Federation political analysts expect the schism on the High Council to come to a head some time in the next three years, and look with concern at the growing support for J'mpok and his hawk-like agenda. One of the major houses openly supporting J'mpok is the House of Torg, a former ally of the House of Duras. In fact, Torg's adopted heir, Ja'rod, is the son of Lursa, Duras's sister and an open foe of the Federation who was killed attacking the Enterprise-D in 2371. Ja'rod, who was on Ogat when it was attacked by the Gorn, survives the battle and enters training with the Klingon Defense Force on Stardate 69637.18. In Cardassia Prime, the Detapa Council enacts a series of reform measures designed to promote population growth and economic stability. Benefits are offered to families with more than one child, and thousands of soldiers displaced when the Cardassian military was disbanded are provided with retraining and placement into Cardassia's burgeoning civilian industries. Many former military officers end up employed by Gul Madred in his mining interests on Septimus. Madred's mines are operating at such a high capacity that he begins exporting kelindide and uridium through Ferengi brokers. His first major buyer is the Romulans, who are desperate to rebuild ships and expand colonies and need additional resources. One of the Romulans's construction projects is Rihan, a new capital city being constructed on Rator III. The first building completed is used to house meetings of the Romulan Colonial Organizational Committee, which was formed under the directions of Admiral Taris. The committee lays some initial groundwork for a new government, but is beset by the in-fighting and factionalization that has plagued the Romulans since the destruction of their homeworld. A group of moderates suggests that the Romulans need a single figure to focus their energies and cites historical records of Romulan rulers. Reminders of Donatra declaring herself empress of a breakaway state trouble some members of the committee, but Admiral Taris indicates that she would support the revival of the monarchy. However, Taris says that any move to crown a ruler must be made by the Romulan people. References Characters :Aakan • B-4 • Nanietta Bacco • James Bennett • Borg Queen • Braeg • Chakotay • Beverly Crusher • Chulan • Data • Melani D'ian • The Doctor • Donatra • Marie Durant • Female Changeling • Mark Fischer • Elim Garak • Gorash • Grilka • Annika Hansen • Hassan the Undying • Icheb • Kathryn Janeway • K'Dhan • Laas • Geordi La Forge • K'das • K'Dhan • Lamat'Ukan • Akellen Macet • Madred • Marie Durant • Martok • Jaed Maz • Ja'rod • Nero • Keiko O'Brien • Odo • Aennik Okeg • Shad Ona • Owen Paris • J'dah • Jean-Luc Picard • J'mpok • Qolka • K'mtok • Raimus • Rehaek • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Rom • Alexander Rozhenko • Sela • Seven of Nine • S'harien • Alyssa Cogley-Shaw • Shinzon • Jake Sisko • Slathis • Noonien Soong • Soron • Kevin Steiner • Phillipa Louvois • Spock • S'task • David Steiner • Suran • Tal'Aura • Taris • Tebok • T'los • T'Los • Tomalak • Torg • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Xiomek • Xrathis • Charivretha zh'Thane • Zogozin Julian Bashir • B'vat • Lursa Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • Jellyfish • Klingon Bird-of-Prey • • military hovercraft • USS Montana • Narada • • ( ) • • Reman starship • • • • ( ) • • USS Enterprise Locations :Abraxas V • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Ananke Alpha • Achenar Prime • Archenar Prime • Bajor • Beta Quadrant • Beta Stromgrem • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Crateris • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Devos II • Devos system • Earth • Farius Prime • Ferenginar • France • Galor IV • Gamma Crateris • Gamma Quadrant • Gila VI • Hobus • Khitomer • Ki Baratan • Koralis III • Lakarian City • Levaeri V • Makar • McAllister C-5 Nebula • Ogat • Pacifica • Praxis • Qo'noS • Quark's • Rator III • Remus • Rigel system • Rihan • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Rutia IV • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Talvath • Utopia Planitia • Victory Square • • Vulcan's Forge (novel) • Zaran II • Zeta Pictoris system Andoria • Sauria • Terra Nova Races and cultures :Alpha Jem'Hadar • Android • Bajoran • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Founder • Gorn • Hebitian • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Oralian • Orion • Reman • Romulan • Soong-type android • Vulcan States and organizations :Andak project • Bajoran coalition • Bajoran Militia • Borg Task Force • Cardassian Union • Daystrom Institute • Detapa Council • Dominion • Economic Congress of Ferengi Advisers • Federation Council • Federation News Network • Federation Starfleet • Federation Transport Union • Gorn Hegemony • Great Link • House of Duras • House of Markok • House of Torg • Imperial Defense Force • Imperial Romulan State • Kepeszuk Battalion • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Line of Tellus • Maquis • Orion Syndicate • Romulan 3rd fleet • Romulan 5th fleet • Romulan Colonial Organizational Committee • Romulan Mining Guild • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Soong Foundation • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Research and Development • Tal Shiar • True Way • Unification movement • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :Admiral • Captain • Colonel • Commander • Councilor • Crown Prince • Empress of the Imperial Romulan State • Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire • Federation ambassador to Vulcan • Federation President • First • Fleet Commander • General • Gorn King • Grand Nagus • Gul • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Chancellor • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • Proconsul • Rear Admiral Science and technology :Data matrix • decalithium • dilithium • electrical storm • emergency medical hologram • emotion chip • heavy metal • ion storm • ketracel white • latinum • mobile emitter • positronics • positronic brain • red matter • supernova • trans-metaphasic shielding • verterium cortenide • weapons platform Other :agriculture • assassination • Battle of Bassen Rift • citizenship • Data Decision • desert • Dominion War • election • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • god • Great Material Continuum • honer • Khitomer Accords • logic • mining • neutral zone • Occupation of Bajor • refit • sentience • school • slavery • Sundering • Sword of the Raptor Star • tax • wedding • xenophobia Appendices Related stories The timeline incorporate ideas, characters and situations from a number of previous Star Trek publications. Chronological placements are often slightly adjusted, but common elements include: *'Death in Winter' (TNG novel) - This novel established the political situation in Romulan space in the immediate aftermath of Star Trek Nemesis. The Path to 2409 reuses the character of Braeg and his role in creating a schism between Donatra and Tal'Aura. The book also establishes Beverly Crusher's career moving to Starfleet Medical and then back to the Enterprise as mentioned in the timeline. *'Articles of the Federation' (ST novel) - This book established the break up of the Romulan Star Empire with the formation of the Imperial Romulan State. The Path to 2409 moves this event from 2380 to 2381 and slightly alters the spelling of the capitol planet from Achernar Prime to Archenar Prime. *'DS9 relaunch' **'Warpath' (DS9 novel) - This novel established Ananke Alpha as the prison facility holding the Female Changeling. The novel has the Changeling held at the facility by 2376, while The Path to 2409 delays her trial and imprisonment to 2379. **'Cardassia: The Lotus Flower'' (DS9 novel) - This novel established the Andak Project as lead by Keiko O'Brien and opposed by the True Way. The novel also expands on the Cardassian religion of the Oralian Way and it's recent resurgence, which the timeline also touches upon. **'Avatar' (DS9 novel) - This novel established Ro Laren as the Chief of security aboard the Deep Space 9. The novel gave Ro this position by February of 2376, while The Path to 2409 delays it until 2382. **' ' (DS9 novel) - This novel showed Bajor's admittance into the Federation and the establishment of the Ferengi embassy as part of Quark's on DS9. The novel places these events in 2376, while The path to 2409 delays them until 2384. *' ' (TOS/''TNG'' comics) - This miniseries establishes Jean-Luc Picard's career change to Federation Ambassador to Vulcan; Data having become commander of the USS Enterprise; Geordi La Forge having left Starfleet to pursue independent starship design; and Worf leaving Starfleet to serve the Klingon Empire. All of which are incorporated into The Path to 2409 with additional information explaining some of their career changes. *'All Good Things...' (TNG episode) - This episode established Beverly Crusher's future career as commander of the , which the timeline establishes as having begun in 2385. Discontinuities While the timeline incorporates some ideas from Star Trek novels, it ignores others and provides alternate situations and events. Most notably the events of the novel trilogy Star Trek: Destiny are not incorporated into the timeline: *''Destiny'' features a massive Borg invasion in 2381, ending with the dissolution of the Borg Collective, with former Borg being freed or absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. In the act of un-making the Borg, the Caeliar restore Seven of Nine to her Human state, removing her implants. The Path to 2409, on the other hand, suggests minimal indication of Borg activity in 2381 followed by years without any Borg incidents, prompting Starfleet to disband its dedicated Borg Task Force in 2385, much to the disdain of Seven of Nine (still sporting implants) who fears the Borg will inevitably return. *Admiral Owen Paris died in 2381 at Starbase 234 during the Borg invasion, in |Gods of Night}}. However as the invasion does not occur in the Online continuity he is still alive in 2382. *Khitomer was owned by the Klingons before and after the Borg invasion as shown in |Lost Souls}}. However the Online timeline has the planet occupied by the Romulan Star Empire in 2382, and the Federation disapproves when the Klingon Empire retakes it that year, suggesting the Romulans had controlled the planet for some time in that continuity. *''The Path to 2409'' also does not incorporate the new political landscape created in the fallout of Destiny as depicted in A Singular Destiny. In the novelverse continuity, the Federation, Klingon Empire, Imperial Romulan State and other powers become closer allies in the face of the newly formed Typhon Pact, members of which included the Romulan Star Empire and Gorn Hegemony. While in the Online continuity by 2385 the two Romulan states had reunited rather than grown further apart and relations between the Federation and Klingons had degraded, with the Federation not supporting the Klingon reoccupation of Khitomer or increased hostilities with the Gorn. Other discontinuities include: *According to the , after the Dominion War ended, Ro Laren returned to Bajor, where she was given the rank of Lieutenant in the Bajoran Militia. Starfleet had originally wanted to have her arrested, but did not do so, thanks to the urging of Jean-Luc Picard. The Path to 2409 does have Ro eventually return to Bajor, but not until 2382 after serving three years in a Federation penal colony as punishment for joining the Maquis. *The has Bajor joining the Federation in 2376; however, in the STO continuity, discussions over Bajor's admission are still ongoing in the 2380's. *The novel has the Romulan Commander Taris dying in combat against the Enterprise. * and later books in the ''DS9'' relaunch establish Akellen Macet as open to cooperation with the Federation, while The Path to 2409 makes him the leader of an opposing conservative group in Cardassian politics. *The was established as an starship in the , rather a member of a new class of explorer. *The Doctor was pronounced a "person" before 2380 and supported B-4's bid to be recognized as such in . *The established the dissolution of the Great Link, leaving just Odo and Laas in 2376. The Path to 2409 however has the Link existing until at least 2384 when it sends Odo to ask the still estranged Laas to return to the Gamma Quadrant, an invitation which Laas refuses. * describes an agreement in which the the Remans were voluntarily transported out of Romulan space and re-settled on an uninhabited Klingon planet called Klorgat IV. The Path to 2409, on the other hand, maintains an uneasy peace between the Remans and Romulans for a longer period, with the conflict remaining an internal issue and the Remans eventually being resettled to a former Romulan colony world, Crateris. * depicts the relationship between Donatra and Suran gradually declining, until eventually Donatra kills Suran. In The Path to 2409 however Suran lives until at least 2387, and speaks warmly of Donatra. External link *The Path to 2409 on the Star Trek Online website Path to 2409, The